teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon (1987) Season 3
Cast Leonardo: Pikachu (Pokemon; He can talk) Donatello: Chimchar (Pokemon; He can talk) Michelangelo: Chespin (Pokemon; He can talk) Raphael: Meowth (Pokemon) Extras with Pikachu, Chimchar, Chespin, and Meowth: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Fennekin, Froakie, Rowlet, Litten, Popplio, Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble (Pokemon; They can talk) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Ahkmunrah (Night at the Museum Trilogy; As a Mewtwo) Extra with Ahkmunrah/Teng Shin: Vivi Nefertari (One Piece; As a Mew) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) Extras with Kahmunrah: Hades (Hercules), Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess; As Shredder's serious side), Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot), Xigbar, and Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts; With Xemnas also being Shredder's serious side) Krang: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with Uka-Uka: Dr. Nitrus Brio, Dr. Nitros Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Emperor Velo XXVII, Rok-Ko the Earth Elemental, Wa-Wa the Water Elemental, Py-Ro the Fire Elemental, and Lo-Lo the Air Elemental (Crash Bandicoot) Bebop and Rocksteady: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot), Pain, Panic (Hercules), Al Capone, Napoleon Bonaparte, and Ivan the Terrible (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian; With Al as a mutant coyote, Napoleon as a mutant mouse, and Ivan as a mutant bear) April O'Neil: Serena (Pokemon XYZ) Extras with Serena: Dorothy and Toto Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz; With Dorothy having her Emerald City hairstyle), Kayley (Quest for Camelot), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Clara Stahlbaum (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Casey Jones: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield) Extras with Ash: Davis Motomiya, Veemon (Digimon), Garrett (Quest for Camelot), Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Philip Hoffman (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Leatherhead (Ally version): Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), Jessie, and James (Pokemon) Karai: Nadia la Arwall (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) Leatherhead (Enemy version): Pete (Kingdom Hearts) Rat King: Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go) Neutrinos: Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper (Chip N' Dale: Rescue Rangers), and Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Vernon Fenwick: Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks; As a human) Extras with Simon: Alvin and Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks; As humans), and Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven; As a human, and he can be Vernon's cynical and cowardly side) Irma: Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks; As a human) Extras with Jeanette: Brittany and Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks; As humans) Extra News Studio Allies: Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert, Rapunzel, Pascal (Tangled), Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Sven (Frozen), Merida (Brave), Wreck-It Ralph, Bugs and Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes), Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tomago, Baymax, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred (Big Hero 6), Nick Wilde, and Judy Hopps (Zootopia; Nick and Judy can be part of the NYPD, who trust the Pokemon since they first met in Season 1 Episode 1) Punk Frogs: Crash, Tawna, Sombra, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot), Hercules, and Megara (Hercules; As a mutant lion and lioness respectively) Burne Thompson: Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective; As a human) Extras with Dawson: Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective; As a human), and Carface Carruthers (All Dogs go to Heaven; As a human, and he can be the Burne that doesn't trust the Pokemon) Baxter Stockman: Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953); His mutant form is a humanoid codfish) Stone Warriors: Stay the same Metalhead: Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) Episodes Season 3 Episode 1: Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: The Pokemon learn the cost of slacking off when Mewtwo is badly hurt and Mew almost gets captured during a confrontation with Kahmunrah's group. Season 3 Episode 2: Pokemon on Trial Plot: The intentions of the Pokemon are put to the test when a controversial TV-figure portrays our heroes as menaces to society. The Pokemon forego publicly clearing their name to defeat Uka-Uka's group and their new robotic weapons. Season 3 Episode 3: Attack of the 50 Foot Jeanette Plot: Jeanette accidentally becomes gigantic, and her naturally clumsy nature makes her a danger to the city. The Pokemon, Serena, Flynn, and Ash's groups, and their allies hide her and search for her cure. Season 3 Episode 4: The Maltese Jackal Plot: Gangsters are swiping all the antiques in town. And when they swipe most of our heroes, it's up to Chimchar, Froakie, Treecko, Jessie, Piplup, the Big Hero 6, and Serena and Ash's groups to find out why. Could Kahmunrah's group be behind this? Season 3 Episode 5: Sky Pokemon Plot: The Pokemon and their allies go flying when Kahmunrah's group invents a gravity-altering device. Soon it extends to the surface and affects all of New York. Season 3 Episode 6: The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: The bodies of Mewtwo and Kahmunrah are switched when a device is accidentally activated during a battle between the Pokemon and their enemies. As Uka-Uka's group and the rest of the villains plan the Pokemon's demise and Mewtwo plans on how to get back to his body, everyone else is clueless. Season 3 Episode 7: Cold as Ice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: After Kahmunrah's group and their henchmen use Uka-Uka's group's Freeze Ray to place New York in an eternal winter, the Pokemon and their allies must find a way to shut down the Freeze Ray's powers before the Freeze Ray's powers spread across Earth. Season 3 Episode 8: Nadiachu Plot: After the Komodo Brothers accidentally spill some Mutagen on Nadia during a usual scuffle between good and evil, Nadia mutates into a Pikachu after coming into contact with Pikachu during training. And it's up to the Pokemon to steal the Anti-Mutation Gun from Kahmunrah's group and their henchmen in order to change Nadia back into a human. Season 3 Episode 9: Enter the Skeleton King Plot: A mysterious, sewer-dwelling man has an unnatural ability to put rats and the Mews under his control. Can Mewtwo and Mew resist, or will they destroy the Pokemon at the bidding of the Skeleton King? Season 3 Episode 10: Komodo Lumps (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: After getting fired by Kahmunrah and Uka-Uka's groups for a foul-up while trying to give an example on how to defeat the enemy, the Komodo Brothers end up banished in New York. Charmander, Piplup, Tiny, and Dingodile become sympathetic upon learning this and convinces their allies to take them in at the sewer lair. But the Komodo Brothers cause more harm than good when trying to help. Season 3 Episode 11: Pokemon at the Earth's Core Plot: After witnessing a living dinosaur wander in the city and disappear abruptly, the Pokemon and their allies follow its tracks into a large hole, where they discover a shocking revelation; An underground cave where dinosaurs still roam. Meanwhile, Kahmunrah's group, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo, Pain, Panic, Al, Napoleon, and Ivan are also there, but to collect a crystal needed by Uka-Uka's group to recharge the power cells of the Horusdrome. The Pokemon and their allies also discover that the crystal is the source for all lifeforms inside the cave, and must get it back before they are all destroyed. Season 3 Episode 12: Princess in Distress (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: When Princess Aurora visits from another dimension of Enchanted Dominion for a visit, Kahmunrah's group and their henchmen are tasked to kidnap her and use her golden powers to revive the Horusdrome's energy cells. But when they accidentally kidnap Honey Lemon, mistaking her for Aurora due to the two girls switching places, it's up to Aurora, the Pokemon, and their allies to save her and prevent the evil plot from coming to life. Season 3 Episode 13: Attack of the Ursaring Herd (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: While visiting Dorothy's aunt and uncle's home in Highland Forest near Syracuse, the Pokemon and their allies come face to face with Kahmunrah's group's henchmen as usual, only to accidentally anger a horde of Ursaring in the forest, causing both sides' members to get separated in two groups. Now they must bury their hatchet and temporally work together to find each other and escape the Ursarings' wrath. Season 3 Episode 14: The Ninja Sword of Nowhere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: Kahmunrah's group gains possession of an ancient ninja sword that is crafted from an alien metal, allowing it to cut through dimensions. Season 3 Episode 15: 20,000 Leaks Under the Sea (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: Uka-Uka and Kahmunrah's groups' plan to flush out the Pokemon from the sewers leaves the city flooded with water (And sea creatures) from the ocean. Season 3 Episode 16: Here Goes the Sun (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: After the villains block the sun with a Planetary Eclipse Maker, darkness falls upon Earth, and it's up to the Pokemon and their allies to destroy the device and bring the sun back out, by destroying one half of the machine underground of Central Park, and the other on the maker itself in space. Season 3 Episode 17: The Four MuskePokemon Plot: A bump on the head leaves Pikachu thinking that he is in 17th century France, and that he and his comrades are Musketeers. Season 3 Episode 18: Animals, Animals, Everywhere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: Kahmunrah's group programs the city's new garbage collecting super-computer to collect the Pokemon. But when Kahmunrah's group doesn't specify Pokemon, the super-computer ends up collecting various animals of the city of every shape and size and the animals and Pokemon are not safe. Season 3 Episode 19: Cowabunga Cortex (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: Cortex thinks he's Chespin after a computer malfunction. Season 3 Episode 20: Invasion of the Pokemon Snatchers Plot: Aliens abduct Chimchar, Totodile, Honey Lemon, Rilla Roo, and the Komodo Brothers. Season 3 Episode 21: Insect Out (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: After Pinstripe's shrink ray shrinks the Pokemon down to insect size, the Pokemon must overcome bigger obstacles for the second time by using Chimchar's Insect Tamer 3000 to gain the insects’ help to return to normal size and save the day. Season 3 Episode 22: Love, Pokemon Style Plot: It's Valentine's Day, and it's up to the Pokemon and their allies to help the couples in Serena, Flynn, and Ash's groups to have a perfect Valentine's date. (No villains appear in this episode) Season 3 Episode 23: Return of Captain Hook Plot: Captain Hook returns for revenge against the Pokemon and Kahmunrah‘s group while our heroes attempt to stop Kahmunrah's group's plan to siphon water from an underground reservoir. Season 3 Episode 24: Revenge of the Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: When the villains let loose Glitch Bugs unto New York's machines, making them berserk again, the Pokemon and their allies, including a newly immune Baymax, must find a way to return the machines to normal by destroying the Heart of the Glitch Bugs; The Glitch Bug Queen. Season 3 Episode 25: Mutagen Monster (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: A train accident produces gallons of mutagen that drench nearby cattle. The result is a super bull with a temper. Season 3 Episode 26: Can't Fight the Moonlight (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: After Pikachu is blasted by a Were-Making Ray, he becomes a WerePikachu by night, and it's up to the Pokemon and their allies, with Froakie as temporary leader, to find a cure to restore Pikachu back to normal again. Season 3 Episode 27: Pizza by the Slice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: After Kahmunrah's group and their henchmen create a poisonous pizza slice, they almost trick Chespin and Squirtle into eating it when Popplio and Popple save them from certain death. Traumatized, Squirtle and Chespin vow to never eat pizza again. But when a harmless baby Killer Pizza comes into the Pokemon’s lair, Chespin and Squirtle befriend the creature, naming him Mozzy (A pun name for mozzarella cheese), and convincing their friends and allies to trust the little guy and help him rescue his parents from the villains. Season 3 Episode 28: Super Komodo Brothers and Mighty Pinstripe Potoroo Plot: Kahmunrah and Uka-Uka's groups produce hi-tech versions of Pinstripe and the Komodo Brothers to keep the Pokemon, Tiny, and Dingodile busy while they install a damaged mind-controlling Mesmerizer at the top of the broadcast tower at the Channel Six building. Season 3 Episode 29: The Easy Bake-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: After a Mutagen sample is mixed up within a crate of buttercream icing, the Pokemon, under Chespin, Mewtwo, Mew, and even Serena's group's encouragement, decide to partake in a bake-off against the villains to get the crate and get rid of the Mutagen. Season 3 Episode 30: Paint By Battles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: When the villains drain all the color from New York with a Color Draining Vacuum, it's up to the Pokemon to restore the color again with Chimchar, the Big Hero 6, and Tepig's Color Blasting Beams to reverse the Color Draining Vacuum's powers. Season 3 Episode 31: Pete, Terror of the Swamp Plot: The Punk Mutants, along with a visiting Dingodile, Tiny, Jessie, and James are being terrorized by a muscular mutant cat named Pete in the Florida Everglades. Pete teams up with Kahmunrah's group and their henchmen to battle the Pokemon, the Punk Mutants, Tiny, Dingodile, Jessie, James, and their allies. Season 3 Episode 32: Chespin's Birthday Plot: It's Chespin's seventh birthday, but none of his allies seem to remember, and it frustrates him greatly. Meanwhile, Kahmunrah and Uka-Uka's groups discover what is possibly an "Anti-Mutagen" that, after testing it on three Stone Warriors, can undo mutations. Kahmunrah's group, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo, Pain, Panic, Al, Napoleon, and Ivan are sent to use it on the Pokemon, Tiny, and Dingodile and our heroes have a few close calls. Season 3 Episode 33: Pikachu and Meowth's Excellent Adventure Plot: After Uka-Uka's Mind-Switching Machine switches Pikachu and Meowth's minds into the other's different bodies, Pikachu and Meowth must overcome their new bodies, and their argument from earlier which neither could find the courage to apologize to the other out of guilt, to save their friends from doom. Season 3 Episode 34: Case of the Missing Girl Pokemon Plot: After the villains, teaming up with Hook, kidnap the girl Pokemon to use them as bait to lure the boy Pokemon into a trap, it's up to the boy Pokemon, after Fennekin and Popplio escape, to rescue them. Season 3 Episode 35: Oshawott and Totodile Lost Plot: While visiting Coney Island, Totodile and Oshawott accidentally get separated from the Pokemon when a crowd of shoppers almost stampedes on them. Then when Fennekin and Mudkip get captured by the villains, it's up to Oshawott and Totodile to find the other Pokemon and help rescue the two. Season 3 Episode 36: The Adventures of Baymax Plot: Deciding to give Baymax an upgrade to overcome acid, the Pokemon journey to Chinatown to gather an Acid-Proof Crystal to insert within Baymax's body permanently before the villains get their hands on it first. Season 3 Episode 37: The Creation of Rodney Copperbottom and Fender Plot: Even regular colds cannot stop the Pokemon, Hiro, Tiny, and Dingodile from an attempt to take down Kahmunrah and Uka-Uka's groups after they unleash Rodney Copperbottom and Fender, two robotic fighting machines programmed to seek and capture the Pokemon and their allies. Season 3 Episode 38: Pete Meets the Skeleton King Plot: Pete arrives in New York seeking revenge for his defeat only to run into the Skeleton King who captures him and reveals his plans for world domination. The two villains end up arguing, then finally fighting each other instead of the Pokemon and their allies. Season 3 Episode 39: The Pokemonator Plot: Creating another robot called the Pokemonator to counter the Pokemon, the villains began to successfully commit crimes easily with the Pokemon beaten easily. But when the Pokemon find out the Pokemonator's weakness, they must find a way to blow him up. Season 3 Episode 40: It's All in the Tarot Cards (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: Traveling to New Orleans, the Pokemon and their allies must break a voodoo curse that is casted upon Gogo Tamago when she accidentally breaks a voodoo statue. Season 3 Episode 41: The Big Quiz-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: The Pokemon enter a Quiz-Off against Kahmunrah's group's henchmen to win the Prism Crystal of Light. Season 3 Episode 42: The Gang's All Here (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo, Pain, Panic, Al, Napoleon, and Ivan put on an act to get the Pokemon, Tiny, and Dingodile to eat chocolate chip cookies, but not any ordinary cookies, because these cookies could turn them into humans. Tempted to find out what being a human is like, Chespin and Squirtle eat one of each and become humans. While the effects wears off from time to time, they still kick back in. Meanwhile, the Pokemon and their allies search for Squirtle and Chespin with an antidote for the Anti-Mutagen before it destroys them, while Kahmunrah's group's henchmen ask for help from their old gang to rob a ship. And during it all, Serena's group attempt to "join" the gang to get a story for Basil, Dawson, and Carface with some help from Flynn and Ash's groups. Season 3 Episode 43: The Grybyx (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: Gadget's pet Grybyx, which has a really bad temper whenever it gets hungry, escapes from Dimension X through a portal to Earth, causing trouble for the Pokemon and their allies and it's up to our heroes to help Aku-Aku's group to find him and return him and Aku-Aku's group home again. Season 3 Episode 44: Treasure Hunt (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: The Pokemon and their allies discover a treasure map and resolve to find the treasure. But unfortunately, the villains overhear this and decide to go after the treasure as well. Season 3 Episode 45: Flower and Animal Power (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: When Bulbasaur falls sick with Pollen Fever, the Pokemon decide to gather Prism Roses within Earth's core to cure him before the villains destroy them. Season 3 Episode 46: Mewtwo and Mew Vanish Plot: Mewtwo and Mew have suddenly disappeared, and a note left behind from them forces the Pokemon and their allies to go their separate ways, but one by one, they, except Pikachu, Froakie, James, Fred, and Dingodile are captured by not only Kahmunrah and Uka-Uka's groups and their henchmen, but also Pete and the Skeleton King. Season 3 Episode 47: Dial A for Atlantis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: When the villains steal the Heart of Atlantis in the form of a huge crystal to try and repower the Horusdrome, the Pokemon and their allies, while on a cruise to the Bahamas, must get it back and return it to Atlantis before the lost city itself dies out. Season 3 Episode 48: The Big Rip-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: After several failed attempts to get the Horusdrome re-energized, Kahmunrah and Uka-Uka's groups run one last-ditch distraction for the Pokemon and their allies at Fort Charles while Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo, Pain, Panic, Al, Napoleon, and Ivan steal energy fuel cells from the neighboring space research center. Season 3 Episode 49: The Big Break-In (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: The Horusdrome is up and running again, and it is up to the Pokemon and all of their allies to hinder Kahmunrah and Uka-Uka's groups from getting to the surface. Season 3 Episode 50: The Big Blow Out (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: After several setbacks, including firing a missile towards our heroes out at the South Dakota countryside, missing and instead blowing up Mount Rushmore, Kahmunrah and Uka-Uka's groups steal all of New York's electricity and charge it into a giant transdimensional gateway, designed to send Earth into Dimension X. The Pokemon and all of their allies must defeat their enemies once and for all before Earth is destroyed by Uka-Uka's group's Stone Warrior army. At the end, the Pokemon and all of their allies send the Horusdrome to Dimension X and are celebrated as the heroes in town and full-fledged ninjas by Mewtwo and Mew. For series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon (1987) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies